The genetic framework of an organism is encoded in the double-stranded sequence of nucleotide bases in the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and the genetic content of a particular segment of DNA, or gene, is manifested only upon production of the protein encoded by the gene. To produce a protein, one strand of the DNA is copied to produce a specific sequence of ribonucleic acid (RNA) and this particular type of RNA is called messenger RNA (mRNA).
Within a given cell, tissue or organism, there exist many mRNA species, each encoding a separate and specific protein, and the identity and levels of specific mRNAs present in a particular sample provides clues to the biology of the particular tissue or sample being studied. Therefore, the detection, analysis, transcription, and amplification of RNAs are among the most important procedures in modern molecular biology.
A common approach to the study of gene expression is the production of complementary DNA (cDNA). In this technique, the mRNA molecules from an organism are isolated from an extract of the cells or tissues of the organism. From these purified mRNA molecules, cDNA copies may be made using the enzyme reverse transcriptase (RT), which results in the production of single-stranded cDNA molecules. The term “reverse transcriptase” describes a class of polymerases characterized as RNA-dependent DNA polymerases. All known reverse transcriptases require a primer to synthesize a DNA transcript from an RNA template. Historically, reverse transcriptase has been used primarily to transcribe mRNA into cDNA which can then be cloned into a vector for further manipulation.
Avian myoblastosis virus (AMV) reverse transcriptase was the first widely used RNA-dependent DNA polymerase (Verma, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 473:1 (1977)). The enzyme has 5′-3′ RNA-directed DNA polymerase activity, 5′-3′ DNA-directed DNA polymerase activity, and RNase H activity. RNase H is a processive 5′ and 3′ ribonuclease specific for the RNA strand for RNA-DNA hybrids (Perbal, A Practical Guide to Molecular Cloning, New York: Wiley & Sons (1984)). Errors in transcription cannot be corrected by reverse transcriptase because known viral reverse transcriptases lack the 3′.fwdarw.5′ exonuclease activity necessary for proofreading (Saunders and Saunders, Microbial Genetics Applied to Biotechnology, London: Croom Helm (1987)). A detailed study of the activity of AMV reverse transcriptase and its associated RNase H activity has been presented by Berger, et al., Biochemistry 22:2365-72 (1983).
Another reverse transcriptase which is used extensively in molecular biology is reverse transcriptase originating from Moloney murine leukemia virus (M-MLV). See, e.g., Gerard, G. R., DNA 5:271-279 (1986) and Kotewicz, M. L., et al., Gene 35:249-58 (1985). M-MLV reverse transcriptase substantially lacking in RNase H activity has also been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,797.
One of the most widely used techniques to study gene expression exploits first-strand cDNA for mRNA sequence(s) as template for amplification by the polymerase chain reaction, PCR. This method, often referred to as RNA PCR or reverse transcriptase PCR (RT-PCR), exploits the high sensitivity and specificity of the PCR process and is widely used for detection and quantification of RNA. Recently, the ability to measure the kinetics of a PCR reaction by on-line detection in combination with these RT-PCR techniques has enabled accurate and precise measurement of RNA sequences with high sensitivity. This has become possible by detecting the RT-PCR product through fluorescence monitoring and measurement of PCR product during the amplification process by fluorescent dual-labeled hybridization probe technologies, such as the “TaqMan” 5′ fluorogenic nuclease assay described by Holland, et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 88, 7276 (1991)), and Gibson, et al. (Genome Res. 6, 99 (1996) or “Molecular Beacons” (Tyagi, S. and Kramer, F. R. Nature Biotechnology 14, 303 (1996)) has described use of dual-labeled hairpin primers. One of the more widely used methods is the addition of double-strand DNA-specific fluorescent dyes to the reaction such as SYBR Green I (Wittwer, et al., Biotechniques 22, 130 (1997). These improvements in the PCR method have enabled simultaneous amplification and homogeneous detection of the amplified nucleic acid without purification of PCR product or separation by gel electrophoresis. This combined approach decreases sample handling, saves time, and greatly reduces the risk of product contamination for subsequent reactions, as there is no need to remove the samples from their closed containers for further analysis. The concept of combining amplification with product analysis has become known as “real time” PCR, also referred to as quantitative PCR, or qPCR. The general principles for template quantification by real-time PCR were first disclosed by Higuchi R, G Dollinger, P S Walsh and R. Griffith. Use of real time PCR methods provides a significant improvement towards this goal. However, real-time PCR quantification of mRNA is still bounded by limitations of the process of reverse transcription.
To attempt to address the technical problems often associated with RT-PCR, a number of protocols have been developed taking into account the three basic steps of the procedure: (a) the denaturation of RNA and the hybridization of reverse primer; (b) the synthesis of cDNA; and (c) PCR amplification. In the so-called “uncoupled” RT-PCR procedure (e.g., two-step RT-PCR), reverse transcription is performed as an independent step using the optimal buffer condition for reverse transcriptase activity. Following cDNA synthesis, the reaction is diluted to decrease MgCl2 and deoxyribonucleoside triphosphate (dNTP) concentrations to conditions optimal for Taq DNA Polymerase activity, and PCR is carried out according to standard conditions (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202). By contrast, “coupled” RT-PCR methods use a common or compromised buffer for reverse transcriptase and Taq DNA Polymerase activities. In one version, the annealing of reverse primer is a separate step preceding the addition of enzymes, which are then added to the single reaction vessel. In another version, the reverse transcriptase activity is a component of the thermostable Tth DNA polymerase. Annealing and cDNA synthesis are performed in the presence of Mn++, then PCR is carried out in the presence of Mg++ after the removal of Mn++ by a chelating agent. Finally, the “continuous” method (e.g., one-step RT-PCR) integrates the three RT-PCR steps into a single continuous reaction that avoids the opening of the reaction tube for component or enzyme addition. Continuous RT-PCR has been described as a single enzyme system using the reverse transcriptase activity of thermostable Taq DNA Polymerase and Tth polymerase and as a two-enzyme system using AMV-RT and Taq DNA Polymerase wherein the initial 65 degree. RNA denaturation step was omitted.
Attempts to streamline the process of RT-PCR have not been easy, and several reports have documented an interference between reverse transcriptase and thermostable DNA polymerase Taq when used in combination in a single tube RT-PCR resulting in low sensitivity or lack of results. For example, there has been at least one report of a general inhibition of Taq DNA polymerase when mixed with reverse transcriptases in one-step/one tube RT-PCR mixtures (Sellner, L. N., et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 20(7):1487-90 (1992)). This same report indicated that the inhibition was not limited to one type of RT: both AMV-RT and M-MLV-RT inhibited Taq DNA polymerase and limited the sensitivity of RT-PCR. Under the reaction conditions used in the Sellner, et al. Other reports describe attempts to develop conditions for one-step RT-PCR reactions. For example, the use of AMV-RT for one-step RT-PCR in a buffer comprising 10 mM Tris-HCl, (pH 8.3), 50 mM KCl, 1.5 mM MgCl.sub.2, and 0.01% gelatin has been reported (Aatsinki, J. T., et al., BioTechniques 16(2):282-88 (1994)), while another report demonstrated one-step RT-PCR using a composition comprising AMV-RT and Taq DNA polymerase in a buffer consisting of 10 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.3, 50 mM KCl, 0.01% gelatin and 1.5 mM MgCl2 (Mallet, F., et al., BioTechniques 18(4):678-87 (1995)). Under the reaction conditions used in the latter report, substitution of M-MLV-RT (RNase H.sup.+ or RNase H.sup.− forms) for AMV-RT showed the same activity in the continuous RT-PCR reaction.
One-step RT-PCR provides several advantages over uncoupled RT-PCR. One-step RT-PCR requires less handling of the reaction mixture reagents and nucleic acid products than uncoupled RT-PCR (e.g., opening of the reaction tube for component or enzyme addition in between the two reaction steps), and is therefore less labor intensive, reducing the required number of person hours. One-step RT-PCR also requires smaller sample, and reduces the risk of contamination (Sellner and Turbett, 1998). The sensitivity and specificity of one-step RT-PCR has proven well suited for studying expression levels of one to several genes in a given sample or the detection of pathogen RNA.
In contrast, use of non-specific primer in the “uncoupled” RT-PCR procedure provides opportunity to capture all RNA sequences in a sample into first-strand cDNA, thus enabling the profiling and quantitative measurement of many different sequences in a sample, each by a separate PCR. The ability to increase the total amount of cDNA produced, and more particularly to produce cDNA that truly represents the mRNA population of the sample would provide a significant advance in study of gene expression. Specifically, such advances would greatly improve the probability of identifying genes which are responsible for disease in various tissues.
Accordingly, a need for compositions for facilitating the rapid and efficient amplification of nucleic acid molecules and the detection and quantitation of RNA molecules and for increasing the detection sensitivity and reliability through generation of secure cDNA molecules prior to gene-specific primer dependent amplification has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy a long-felt need.